Dislike CaseyRebecca
by meremortal2k3
Summary: AU last episode of season 1. Casey goes to confront Rebecca on her actions at the wet t-shirt contest while wearing ZBZ letters


Casey/Rebecca AU

Title: Dislike

Fandom: Greek

Pairing: Casey / Rebecca

Rating: PG

AN: SPOILERS for last episode a definite.

Archiving: A yep to P&P anyone else just let me know.

Summary: After Rebecca makes a show of herself in the wet t-shirt comp, Casey goes looking for her to give her a lecture about conduct unbecoming whilst wearing the ZBZ letters

Casey/Rebecca AU Casey doesn't go for a moonlit stroll with Cappie and there was no kiss. Cappie does not find out what happened to Rebecca's father.

All mistakes are my own.

--

Casey knocked on the door to the suite that the ZBZ pledges were residing in. "Is Rebecca here?" She spoke as one of the pledges opened the door.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Casey noticed the way that this dark haired pledge looked her up and down. This was the girl that hung around with Rebecca Logan at the sorority house. This was the girl that always encouraged Rebecca in her little schemes that made Casey's life a misery. Casey smirked. If the girl wasn't bright enough to realise that it was Casey, as ZBZ president, who was given final choice on which pledges made active, then Casey didn't really care about the way the pledge looked at her. By the end of the year, if this pledge didn't start showing a loyalty to her other sisters, she would be gone from the house. Casey pushed open the door and strolled into the room. "Which room is she in?" The pledge pointed to the other side of the suite.

Casey knocked on the door but didn't wait for a reply before entering. Rebecca never knocked so why should she give the other woman the courtesy of waiting. There were no lights on in the room and for a moment Casey worried that she was going to wake Rebecca.

"What do you want?"

Casey cursed herself as she jumped. She heard Rebecca sigh and shift on the large bed. Crossing her arms over her chest, Casey closed the distance between them until she was standing at the side of the bed looking down at the dark silhouette of her little sister. "If you ever want to be an active, then you'd better start growing up." Casey fumed through gritted teeth. "What you pulled tonight while wearing ZBZ letters could've gotten us all into trouble." She huffed. "God damn it Rebecca, we have only just gotten over the restrictions placed on us after the JenK debacle."

"You seem to forget that you wanted me in the ZBZ's, not the other way round Casey." Rebecca sat up and pulled her knees to her chest as she glared through the darkness at the blonde.

"It was Frannie that wanted you, not me." Casey spat, all of the tension and resentment coming to a head. "Hell, it wasn't even you she wanted; it was a senator's daughter. You have been nothing but trouble." Casey was so angry that she didn't catch the other woman's muted sob. "Buck up, little sister. Being a senator's daughter isn't going to give you amnesty forever and now that I'm president being Rebecca LOGAN means even less."

"No one will fight you anymore, Casey." Rebecca took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "If you want to get rid of me, then do it. I won't be a senator's daughter much longer anyway."

Casey froze, her ire morphing to confusion. She reached out and flicked the switch on the lamp which sat on the bedside table. Casey sighed as she took in the size of the room. Resentment flared once more at Rebecca's spitefulness at not sharing her suite with the actives. Rubbing her face, pale blue eyes fell to the brunette. "Have you been crying?" Casey's eyes widened as she noticed Rebecca's tear stained cheeks and blood shot eyes.

"Please Casey, just get out." Rebecca scrubbed at her face with her hands. The last thing she wanted was for Casey Cartwright to see her crying.

Casey didn't know what to do. She knew that she wanted to do as Rebecca asked and get the hell out of there, but she couldn't. Being a ZBZ meant that she would do anything to help a sister in trouble and being Rebecca Logan's big sister meant that she should be there for her. But this was Rebecca Logan. "Should I go get Cappie?"

"No." Rebecca's head shot up. "No. Not after tonight."

"Rebecca." Casey sighed as she sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "We both know that Cappie would be here in a heartbeat if you needed him."

The brunette shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Cappie was a four month mistake. He wasn't beneath her like she had told him; in fact it was probably the other way around. She had used him in more ways than just to get back at her father. He was a good man and she had hoped that he would change her but he hadn't. "I don't love him, Casey. He's better off without me."

"But …"

"I don't want him here." Rebecca raised rich chocolate coloured eyes, her resolve evident within.

Casey blew out a deep breath and pursed her lips. "What's going on, Rebecca?" She bit the bullet.

Rebecca stared at the blonde for what seemed like forever. Her head pounded and her chest hurt from where her heart was breaking. She couldn't stop the tears as they fell from her eyes. "My father …" She swallowed at the lump in her throat. "He's been implicated in a sweep of a prostitution ring." Rebecca swiped at her tears. "He didn't even call me. I found out from a reporter."

Casey grimaced. The family man Senator Logan and prostitutes, was not good. That he couldn't pick up the phone and let his daughter know that he was in trouble but he loved her, was just wrong. The bastard didn't deserve a daughter who loved him so much. Casey reached out tentatively and wrapped her arms around Rebecca. Feeling her little sister stiffen at the touch before starting to relax, encouraged Casey to pull Rebecca into an awkward hug.

Rebecca hid her face in Casey's shoulder as she started to sob. She gripped the other woman's pale pink hoody as though she was a life preserver. "Why didn't he call?" She cried.

Casey began to stroke her fingers through Rebecca's incredibly soft hair, over her shoulder blades and across her trembling back. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all.

Eventually, after crying out all of her tears until her eyes hurt, Rebecca pulled back from Casey's damp shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" She shuddered and raised her eyes to meet pale blue.

Casey noticed the shudder and grabbed for the sheets, pulling them up around Rebecca's shoulders. "As much as I dislike you sometimes," She smiled a little to take the sting out of her words. "You are my little sister, Rebecca. After everything, we are there for each other."

"You 'dislike' me?" Rebecca felt her own lips lift into a small smile at that understatement.

Casey nodded her head and smoothed dark hair away from Rebecca's tear streaked face. "Not all the time I don't." She lifted the pad of her thumb to her mouth before noticing the disgusted look in brown eyes. "Fine." She shrugged and held out her thumb to Rebecca. "Lick." She almost started to laugh and the way fine brows arched high on the brunette's forehead. She smirked when Rebecca bobbed out her tongue and licked the fleshy pad.

Casey smoothed her thumb over high cheek bones taking away the salty residue. "My mom used to do this for me when I'd been crying." She shrugged before pressing a kiss to Rebecca's forehead. "I don't know what to say to make you feel better." She sighed as she continued to stroke her fingers across the other woman's brow and down her perfect nose. "I just know what makes me feel better when I'm upset."

Rebecca's dark eyes fluttered closed as fingertips traced her face.

Casey stared at the beautiful woman in front of her and wondered just where all of her animosity regarding Rebecca Logan came from. Rebecca was a pain in the ass that had slept with her boyfriend. But Rebecca hadn't known at that time that Evan Chambers had been Casey's boyfriend. It wasn't Rebecca who had forced her into taking her under her wing. That had been Frannie. Casey certainly had other sisters who caused her as much grief as Rebecca did.

Casey hadn't even realised that she had tilted her face down and closer to Rebecca's until she felt a warm breath of air as Rebecca's lips parted. She swallowed hard as dark eyes opened slowly. A moment of panic at just what she had been about to do, passed quickly when Rebecca closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Rebecca's lips were so soft and full and they pressed against hers again and again. Casey moaned low in the back of her throat when she felt the swipe of a tongue asking for entrance. She parted her lips and Rebecca dove inside. Their fingers in each others hair, pulling the other closer still. Tongues danced as the kiss deepened. They only parted when air became a necessity.

"Wow!" Casey panted. Her eyes were still closed and her head was still tilted for a kiss.

She had just kissed Casey Cartwright. Rebecca's dark eyes widened. She watched as the other woman's eyelids flickered and opened. Rebecca had been hiding for so long and now the walls had crumbled. She waited for the fire that was sure to come.

Casey licked at her tingling lips. She could taste lip gloss that was not her own and she could feel the ghost of a kiss which was so utterly feminine. As strange and new as that felt, it didn't feel bad and Casey really wanted to kiss Rebecca again.

Rebecca's chest tightened as Casey dipped forward again. She raised her hand and pressed it against the other woman's chest. Rebecca could feel Casey's heart hammering against her hand through the thin vest top she was wearing under the open hoody. "You don't hate me?" Her small voice did nothing to hide the vulnerability she felt.

Casey's heart broke a little at Rebecca's obvious pain. "I don't hate you, Rebecca." She pressed her own hand against the slender hand Rebecca still held to her chest. "You can be a pain in my ass … and sometimes you do things that make me not like you. But sometimes … when you're really yourself and not the bitch you pretend to be, I find myself actually liking you." Casey smiled gently.

"Don't play with me Casey. I don't think I could take it right now." Rebecca pressed her forehead into her big sisters shoulder.

"I'm not playing with you." Casey wrapped her arm around Rebecca and held her tightly. She sighed heavily as the rich scent of Rebecca's hair hit her senses. "Rebecca?" She whispered softly.

"Yeah."

"About the kiss."

Rebecca leaned back. Dark eyes peered intently into blue before falling to her lap. "You want to do it again?" Rebecca hated that she had suddenly reverted to a shy teenager when it came to kissing Casey. But, to her, this was different. Casey was definitely no guy for her to hide behind. She didn't have confidence in her feelings anymore where the blonde was concerned and Rebecca couldn't fake it like she had with Evan and Cappie.

Casey's smile turned nervous as she nodded her yes. "But … Rebecca?"

"What?" Rebecca ran her hand up across Casey's chest and over her shoulder. She tickled the blonde hair at the nape of Casey's neck as she gazed into sparkling eyes.

"I can't promise to always like you."

Rebecca chuckled softly. "Just as long as you promise not to always 'dislike' me."

Casey snorted. "Okay, I promise." She ran her damp tongue over her lips, anticipating another toe curling kiss. "If ever you need me, Rebecca, I'm your big sis and I'm here for you. If ever you need to talk …"

"Will you shut up already, Casey and just kiss me." Rebecca rolled her eyes and groaned before letting out a squeal when Casey grabbed her and kissed her.


End file.
